The Legend of Zelda: Link's Tale
by z3ldaFr3ak
Summary: This is the revised version so its easier to read...sry for the Inconvenience


Before you start reading this fic. I just want to say a few things. I made this whole story up using some references from Ocarina of Time. I also put in an interesting reference involving characters from FF and Megaman. Now this is the first time I've done this so I know my fic. Won't be 100 perfect, so I'm aware. Well, I hope you enjoy The Legend of Zelda: Link's Tale.

Prelude

It was thundering and pouring rain in Hyrule. When you looked at Link, he was covered in blood with marks and cuts everywhere on his body. Standing in front of him was a large shadow-like character with a large axe and a tall shadow-like man with a long nose and a Dark Blade. They all stood silent, the only thing that broke the silence was the thunder. As the two shadows stood there lifelessly, Link turned around, not aware of what was to happen. As Link was walking away from the shadows, their eyes were glowing a bloody red. Feeling a dark presence, Link swung around to see what he felt, but when he did the figures vanished. Link then pulled out the Master sword to be prepared for anything. Forming out of the shadow, the figures appeared and started to rotate around Link getting faster and faster. Link tried to keep an eye on them both, but blinked and saw that the tall shadow was missing. Keeping his eye on the large shadow, Link did not notice that the tall shadow was behind him and swiped the Master sword out of his bloody hands, then stabbed Link through the chest. Link felt immense pain running through his body, and then all of a sudden his body went numb. As Link stood there coughing up blood, the figures started to get closer and closer to Link. "Zelda…please forgive me." Link cried out. "NOOOO!!" as Young Link yelled falling off Epona. "I was only daydreaming" Young Link said relieved. Now Young Link was about 11 years old and was sent to Hyrule Castle because of the suspicions of the Deku Tree, saying that the fate of Hyrule was to be catastrophic unless a hero could rise against the evil that was to come. As Young Link hopped onto Epona he bragging to himself, "Man I'm such a stud, I get to meet the BEAUTIFUL Princess Zelda, hehehe". Then they rode off to the castle, and as they approached it Young Link said to Epona, "Hyrule has always looked beautiful with a sunset behind it." But as they got closer to the castle, he realized that is was still morning and that Hyrule was under an attack. Seeing what was happening Young Link yelled, "Epona hurry!!" As they got closer to the castle, Young Link realized that the drawbridge to the town was nearly destroyed, with large axe marks indented into it and they rode right into a battle. When they were in the heart of town, in front of the castle, there were houses and stores destroyed and burning, there were hundreds of guards either dead or bleeding, there were civilians screaming and running into there homes, which did not give them much protection. Lying all over the streets were guards, men, women, and children soaking in blood with gushing axe marks. Then Young Link saw the monster that was destroying the town and the people, surpassing the guards to get to the castle to kidnap the Princess Zelda. "It's Ganon." he whispered to himself. Young Link has heard horrific stories about Ganon and how powerful he was. Now Ganon was not your "normal" enemy, Ganon was a big pig-like creature always carrying a monstrous axe. "AHHHHH!!" Looking up, Young Link saw that the guards were being slaughtered and tossed everywhere. Although the guards knew that fate was against them, they still stood fighting to protect the Princess Zelda no matter what, not one of them ran. "We have to help them!" Young Link said to Epona. So they rode straight to the castle, where Ganon was not far from, burst through the castle doors, and started to search for Princess Zelda, as the last of the Princess' guards went out to fight. As Young Link rode into a large room the side wall burst and collapsed, it was Ganon. As the dust cleared out Link saw on the opposite side of the room a woman with white hair. When Young Link moved closed to the middle of the room Ganon jumped in shaking the world as it seemed. In freight Epona knocked Young Link off and ran away. "Oops did I do that?" Ganon chuckled. Ganon then took a look at Young Link and said in his deep voice, "So you must be the hero who is destined to kill me, hahaha". Then he turned around at the woman and said, "So you must be Zelda's little "protector", Impa". After hearing Impa name, Young Link remembered hearing stories about her, but did not know much about her. Knowing what he must do, Young Link drew his sword intending to fight Ganon. Looking at Young Link, Ganon started to laugh, but as Ganon was laughing Impa was already in the air going towards Young Link. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and Impa and Young Link vanished. "Hmmm, the Chosen One might be a trouble." Ganon thought to himself.

POOF all of a sudden Impa and Young Link were in a dark closed in room, with another figure in the darkness. "Where are we?" Young Link asked. 'We're in a concealed area in the center of the castle." Impa replied. "Ok, but then who is the other person?" Young Link asked. "Why its Princess Zelda," Impa said, "thought you would know that." At that point the figure walked into some light and it was Princess Zelda. When Young Link saw that it was the Princess, he immediately knelt down. "Please stand up." She urged, "Hyrule is in danger and you are the only one who can save the land with the people." Standing up, Young Link said, "You can count on me my lady." Then Impa said, "We need to head for the Temple of Time and retrieve the Master Sword." Grabbing Young Link's hand they vanished out. They then appeared outside of the castle, where they saw that everything was in ruins with guards and people dead. "How could one do this?" Zelda said with tears filling her eyes. They then started for the Temple of Time, which was on the other side of the town. As they were running through the "barren waste land" Ganon, who did not leave, spotted them from a far. Then he started to run towards them at full speed. Feeling the ground shaking, Impa turned and saw Ganon running towards them and yelled, "We have company!" Then Ganon jumped right in front of them, right outside the Temple of Time. "Did you think you would be able to snatch the Master Sword without me noticing?" Ganon grinned, "Plus you showed me where the Princess was, so as I promised I'll kill you and the Chosen One quickly!" With that Ganon charged right for Impa and Young Link. Acting swiftly, Young Link grabbed his sword and his wood shield and before Ganon struck Young Link, he used his sword to block the blow, but was flung back into the wall and was knocked out. After being out for an hour, Young Link finally woke up. He jumped up, rubbed his head, and looked around to see what happened. Then he noticed that Princess Zelda was missing and Impa was on the ground bleeding. Young Link ran to Impa's side and knelt by her. "Impa!" Young Link cried out, "what happened?" Impa slowly sat up and said "after you knocked out Ganon then took out his axe and that's where I can not remember anything…I do remember getting too close to his axe, but that's not what is important right now. You MUST save the Princess!"

"But what about you?" Young Link asked. "Leave me and go save the Princess….your our ONLY hope Link!" she replied. Looking back at her, Young Link started to run into the Temple of Time. "Good Luck, Link!" Impa cried out.

Inside the Temple it was dark and a cold breeze ran through the wind. As Young Link ran through the Temple, he slowed down when he saw the Master Sword. He then slowly walked up to the blade, which was in the ground, and he said, "So this is the Master Sword?" He slowly walked closer and grabbed the sword and said, "Well this is it." Then with his strength, he pulled the Master Sword out of the ground. When he did, a blue aura formed around the Master Sword and Young Link. Young Link then started to float into midair and then all of a sudden everything went dark. Young Link looked around and said, "What's happening?"

As he said that, Zelda appeared in front of him, looking older and said, "You must hurry Link……take this" She handed him a blue ocarina and taught him White's song. "Play this when you are falling." she said. Then she disappeared. When she vanished everything came back. Looking around, Young Link thought nothing happened, but then he looked at himself and saw that he was older. He wasn't Young Link anymore, he was Link. As he grasped the Master Sword, he could feel the power running through the blade, he then swung it around a few times to feel how light it was. With the Master Sword in Link's hand, he was ready to begin his journey to save Zelda and Hyrule.

END PROLOUGE

Well thx for your time. I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry I'm typing the rest now, it's just long. I'm sorry if you did not enjoy the beginning of the fic. I tried to make this a good start. And again I'm NOT good at writing, so if anybody has any advice I would be happy to hear it. Well thx again. See ya NEXT time!!!


End file.
